why can't it be me
by shiroyuki003
Summary: Kata orang saling bertengkar itu awal dari cinta. tapi bagaimana kalau natsu, cewek tomboy yang yang selalu memakai topi dimanapun ini. dalam kehidupanya ada dua orang yang selalu mengganggu ketentramannya. Tapi akankah dia jatuh cinta pada kedua orang itu juga walaupun dia memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan slah satu dari mereka ?
1. Chapter 1

**Why it is not me ?**

**warning: charanya ooc, fem!natsu, AU.**

Chapter 1 :

Matahari menyinari masuk ke sebuah kamar yang berantakan, hancur-hancuran, bau lagi. Kamarnya memang sederhana dengan ranjang kecil di tengah ruangan, sebuah tv 21 inch, dan sebuah lemari pakaian. Di ranjang kecil tersebut tampak gundukan selimut besar. Well, setelah di amati sungguh-sungguh gundukan tersebut bergerak. Apa tikus, bukan, bukan terlalu besar untuk ukuran tikus, nenek moyang tikus juga gak mungkin sebesar itu.

" NATSU! NATSSSUUU! BANGUUN!" teriak sebuah suara cewek yang melengking dari luar kamar tersebut.

Cewek tersebut memakai dress warna merah tanpa lengan di lapisi dengan apron putih. Rambut cewek tersebut putih panjang sedikit bergelombang dan poninya di ikat ke atas. Si tanganya memegang spatula.

Hn? Kenapa bisa tahu rupa cewek tersebut? Bukan, bukan sakti tapi cewek tersebut berdiri di depan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bangun natsu! Ayo bangun natsu!" ucap cewek ubanan *plak* berambut putih tersebut sambil menarik gundukan tadi.

" ngg... Biarkan aku tidur, kita kan sedang libur sekolah, Mira-nee!" ucap gundukan tersebut yang ternyata adalah tikus *plak* manusia.

Manusia tersebut memakai topi biru, sedikit iler ada di sudut bibirnya.

'kok bisa-bisanya dia tidur pakai topi' pikir cewek rambut putih tersebut aka Mirajane Strauss.

"meskipun libur bukan berarti kau boleh malas-malasan, Natsu." ucap satu suara lagi. Kepala putihnya nyembul dari pintu.

"uruse, lisana!" balas manusia yang di panggil natsu ini.

" kau ini cewek tahu, jangan malas-malasan seperti ini dong!" kata lisana sambil menarik tangan natsu keluar dari gundukannya.

'trrrrtttttrrrrttt" (beginikah suara handphone bergetar ?)

"ng. moshi-moshi" jawab natsu dengan masih ngantuknya.

' NATSU DRAGNEEL! JANGAN BILANG KAU LUPA DENGAN JANJI KITA HARI INI! JAM INI! DAN DETIK INI!?' suara keras mendera indra pendengar natsu. Bahkan l

Lisana dan Mira bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

" e...e..e-gulp-erza!" jawab natsu ragu-ragu. 'mati aku, bagaimana aku bisa lupa ada latihan dengan erza!'

' ku tunggu sepuluh menit dari sekarang atau tidak ! -Tut-' kata erza sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"haiikk!" jawab natsu pada telepon yang baru saja terputus. Dengan gerakan kilat dia mengambil handuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Mira-nee, kenapa hanya dengan satu kata dari erza dia langsung bangun, tapi beribu-ribu kata dari kita dia tak menghiraukannya." tanya lisana pada kakaknya.

" that's erza for you" jawab kakaknya riang dan menuju kebawa melanjutkan memasak.

Selang beberapa detik natsu keluar memakai seragam basketnya dan topi yang setia dia pakai. Karena masih musim dingin, dia memakai mantel di luar dan syal kotak kotak putihnya.

" ce-cepatnya" kagum lisana.

" yabe! Tinggal 8 menit lagi!" seru natsu panik, akhirnya dia membuka jendela dan meloncat ke bawah.

"kyyaaa! Natsu bodohh! Ini lantai dua tahu?!" teriak lisana pada natsu yang mendarat di bawah sana. "kau ini ninja atau apa sih!"

"aku pergi, Lisana!" teriak natsu.

Natsu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, karena dia sungguh menyayangi nyawanya. Erza yang marah adalah seperti angin badai di musim semi yang indah.

BRRRAAAKKKKK

"IITTAII" Teriak dua suara secara bersamaan.

"kalau jalan lihat- lihat dong, no...ternyata kau!" teriak sebuah suara cowok.

" gr...gray?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. 'kenapa bisa menabrak gray di antara banyaknya orang. Apakah aku dan dia berjodoh? tunggu buyarkan pikiran tersebut, ingat gray milik lucy! MILIK LUCY'

"hoi, mata sipit" ucap si cowok aka Gray Fullbuster.

Perempatan muncul di kepala natsu.

" Berisik mata sayu! senang sekali cari masalah denganku sih!" balas natsu

"Kau sendiri yang menabrakku, cewek jejadian!" sergah gray

"Aku duluan yang berjalan keluar, cowok striptis!" balas natsu.

Keduanya saling tidak mau kalah, padahal dalam keadaan duduk tersungkur. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukan posisi mereka sekarang, yg terlihat seperti akan ehem-Ciuman-ehem.

"Aku bukan cowok striptis, baka!" mendekat satu senti.

"aku juga bukan baka, manusia tebing es" mendekat satu senti juga.

"dasar pinky!" seru gray sambil maju satu senti lagi.

"kau sendiri hitam!" natsu juga maju satu senti lagi.

Akhirnya terjadilah adu tatap menatap tanpa berkedip dengan jarak 2 senti. Tatapan tajam mereka setajam silet. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin mereka berdua sudah tewas satu sama lain.

'trrrttttttttrrrtt'

Handphone mereka berdua bergetar, mereka mengambil handphone masing-masing tanpa melepaskan tatapan silet mereka.

"APA!" kata mereka dengan handphone yang menempel di telinga.

'apa maksudnya dengan 'apa'-mu ?' jawab kedua suara di dalam telepon mereka dengan ketepatan dan kecepatan yang sama.

" YABE!" teriak si pirang dan hitam dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan mematikan hpnya langsung. Benar-benar makhluk yang kompak.

Mereka berdua mulai berlari menyelamatkan diri masing-masing di jalur masing-masing.

"jangan mengikutiku, mata sayu!" teriak natsu.

"Kau yang mengikutiku, mata sipit!" teriak gray.

"Aku mau ke taman hargeon!" ucap mereka kompak ,lagi.

"Huh, ternyata lucy menemani latihan kalian lagi." ucap gray sambil terus berlari.

"..." kaki natsu terhenti, dia berhenti berlari dan kepalanya tertunduk. Ekspresinya di sembunyikan topi birunya.

Merasa aneh dengan natsu yang diam, gray ikutan berhenti dan melihat ke belakang.

"oi...?"

Baru saja gray mau mendekati natsu, natsu sudah berdiri tegak dan berlari kencang meninggalkan gray yang masih terkejut.

"ooii!, sialan jangan meninggalkanku begitu saja, baka!" teriaknya dan menyusul natsu.

"Cepatlah, kalau tidak kita dalam masalah." ucap natsu tanpa melirik gray.

Walaupun merasa aneh dengan sikap natsu, namun di singkirkannya pikiran itu lagi. Mereka berdua terus melaju menuju taman dalam kesunyian tanpa adu mulut mereka lagi.

' Ingat Natsu, jangan terbawa perasaan lagi!'

Di lapangan di taman hargeon, nampak kepala warna-warni sedang bermain basket. Tampak pula kepala bertopi biru sedang mendribble bola sambil mengelilingi lapangan. Sekumpulan uap-uap keluar dari mulutnya.

"erza sialan! Keliling lapangan sepuluh kali lagi!" maki natsu. Sesekali sambil mengelilingi lapangan, sudut matanya melirik sepasang sejoli yang duduk di bangku taman. "mesra sekali. Ughh, neraka!"

' neraka, melihat orang yang kita sukai bermesraan dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi pacarnya.'

chapter 1 ~end~

reviewnya plizzzz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Can't it be me**

chapter 2:

'Benar-benar neraka!' gumam Natsu pelan.

Mata hitamnya menyelusuri lapangan berusaha menghindar dari menatap sepasang sejoli tadi. Ntah itu melihat pohon, batu yang ditutupi salju, bahkan melihat tong sampah pun lebih baik daripada pemandangan yang tadi. Tatapanya menangkap warna merah, biru...

Bruuukkk!

" iitaaii!" seru si topi biru yang masih telungkup dengan muka mencium tanah.

"bwahahahahaha! Bodohh, benar-benar bodohh!" ucap cowok surai hitam tersebut sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat ketawa terlalu keras.

"Urusaii! Jangan tertawa, dasar bintang film porno!" balas Natsu yang sekarang masih dalam posisi duduk di tanah bersalju. Tangan kananya membetulkan topinya sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus-ngelus hidungnya.

"apa katamu?! Aku bu-!" Sela Gray tapi tidak selesai karena Gray di sikut oleh Lucy, tepat mengenai ulu hatinya.

"kalau begitu pakai bajumu, Gray. Sebelum aku menyikutmu." Lucy angkat bicara sambil menutupi mukanya dan geleng-geleng kepala.

" Sebe...lumnya, perin...ngatkan...du...lu sa...say...ang" lirih gray yang masih berjongkok menahan sakit.

" Haaaa! Kena kau! Dasar beruang kutub!" ucap Natsu.

"hei, pinky kau buta ya!? Tubuh seperti ini kau bilang beruang kutub!" teriak gray. "Tubuhku itu bahkan lebih bagus dari tubuhmu, pinky!"

Mereka berdua sudah saling berhadapan, siap melempar ejekan di depan muka masing-masing. Natsu sendiri masih dalam posisi duduk, sedangkan Gray berdiri menghadap Natsu sambil sedikit membungkuk untuk melancarkan death glarenya. Wajah mereka berdekatan dengan jarak 5cm.

"Mana ada manusia yang telanjang di musim dingin, blacky! Yang ada hanya beruang kutub!" balasnya dengan tatapannya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" bentak Gray sambil memajukan wajahnya.

"Ku bilang kau Beruang kutub, jadi sana kembali ke kutub utara!"

Dahi mereka sudah saling bersentuhan. Bisa di bilang mereka akan berciuman kalau seseorang datang tiba-tiba tanpa menyaksikan perang dunia tadi.

"**Natsu, Gray **" panggil seseorang dari belakang natsu.

".."

"..."

Tak ada yang berani menyahut, keringat dingin mengalir deras dari muka mereka berdua. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Natsu menoleh ke belakang.

"** keliling lapangan 10 kali," **ucap Erza rambut merahnya menutupi wajahnya.

" haiikk!" teriak Gray dan Natsu dengan serentak.

Tapi sebelum Natsu bisa pergi, seragam basketnya tertahan oleh suatu tangan yang memegang atau lebih tepatnya menarik.

"**untukmu 20 kali, Natsu!"**

"eehh!?"

"**berani menentang aturanku Natsu?" **

"aye, sir!"

Karena masih sayang dengan nyawanya, dengan sangat amat terpaksa natsu mulai berkeliling lapangan. Gray sendiri sudah sampai setengah lapangan sebelum Natsu menyusul dan berlari di sampingnya.

"Ini salahmu, pinky!"

"Kau duluan yang mencari gara-gara, blacky."

**"kalian berdua ingin di tambah porsinya ?" **suara yang mengerikan menginterupsi perang mulut mereka.

Sambil adu death glare, mereka berdua terus berlari saling mendahului.

" mereka berdua...benar...benar! Apa tak ada hari dimana mereka berdua tidak bertengkar." gumam lucy pada erza yang duduk di sampingnya.

"haah. Ntahlah tapi kurasa hari itu tak akan pernah terwujud." balas erza sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk.

"kurasa...kurasa kau benar ha..ha.." ucap lucy sambil sweat drop saat melihat anjing dan kucing itu mulai saling menggigit lagi.

(~_~) (~_~) (^_~) (^_^) (-_-)

duk...duk...duk...duk...

Suara bola oranye yang di dribble terdengar. Di lapangan tampak sesosok makhluk yang sedang memegang bola tersebut. Setelah di lihat lebih dekat ternyata adalah manusia yang bertopi biru.

"ahhh~! kenapa aku yang di hukum mendribble bola" sungut Natsu sambil tetap menangkap dan membuang bola tersebut. "dua puluh dan aku selesai!"

Tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi natsu menjatuhkan badanya ke lantai lapangan yang dingin.

"Itu karena kau tak mendengarlan kaptenmu, Natsu." ucap cewek rambut biru pendek sebahu. " Natsu berdirilah kau memalukan tau. Kau ini! Lantainya dingin tahu."

"sudahlah Levy. jangan hiraukan dia." akhirnya kapten merah mulai membuka suara.

"uuunn" yang di panggil Levy tadi menghela napas.

" kenapa hanya aku yang di hukum, Erza! Lhat tuh si Juvia!" ucap natsu atau teriak sambil menunjuk gadis berrambut biru gelap panjang yang sedang menggit sapu tanganya sambil menatap dua sejoli Graylu itu.

Si 'biru' dan si ' merah' mengikuti telunjuk Natsu. Sambil terus menatap Juvia itu, erza membuka suara " Dia sedang patah hati. Biarkan saja dia."

" Tappiiii...itu kan tidak ad-!" ucapan Natsu tidak dapat terselesaikan karena tatapan 'kau mau mati menentangku' dari Erza.

"10 kali lagi Natsu. Ini perintah!" ucap Erza dan berlalu meninggalkan Natsu yang melongo dengan mulut terbuka dan Levy yang menepuk pundak natsu.

" berjuanglah natsu!"

Dengan sangat sangat sangat terpaksa Natsu mulai mendribble bola mengelilingi lapangan lagi. Ketika sudah mencapai putaran pertama tiba-tiba dari belakang melesat bayangan yang mencuri basket Natsu.

Bayangan tersebut berlari menuju ring dan meloncat tinggi memasukkan bola ke ring. Tanganya memegang ring beberapa detik sebelum melepasnya dan jatuh.

" KAAUU!" teriak Natsu yang sudah memiliki tiga perempatan di Kepalanya " APA YANG KAU MAU CODET SIALAN! GAAHH! KAU MEMBUATKU HARUS MENGULANG LAGI!"

" Kau yang lengah, bodoh, tak bisa menjaga bolamu dengan benar" balas sosok tadi dengan tenangnya.

Sosok tadi ternyata adalah seorang cowok pirang, dengan mata biru. Rambutnya sedikit berdiri ke atas dengan poni nya yang menurun mengikuti gravitasi Wajahnya tampak maskulin dengan bekas luka di kening kirinya. Lukanya melintang menngenai alisnya.

" arrggg! Dasar codetan sialan!" teriaknya dan mengejar bola yang terpantul di lantai semen. " kenapa kau ada di sini sih!"

" ini tempat umum, natsu." ucap sesosok lagi yang berjalan di belakang si codet ini. " Sting berhentilah menggodanya."

Kali ini cowok pirang lagi tapi mukanya lebih sedikit dewasa, dan ada belas luka seperti petir di mata kananya. Di tanganya terdapat tas warna kuning

"laxus-nii. kenapa kau juga di sini?" tanya Natsu yang tidak jadi menangkap bolanya dan membiarkan sang bola menggelinding entah ke mana.

" ini tempat umum, natsu." ucapnya sekali lagi.

"kau jadi lemah, apa karena kau lagi patah hati 3 hari yang lalu ?" kata si sting ini sambil melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada.

Menangkap kata patah hati semua yang beraktivitas di lapangan berhenti dan menolrh ke arah si 'codet ini,

"di taman kemarin." tambahnya.

"..." natsu terdiam, tpi keringat dingin terlihat mengalir turun. Melihat ini sting menyeringai senang. Akhirnya dia bisa mengerjai di topi biru ini.

" yang 'dasar kau bodoh! Tak bisakah kau melihatku, bodoh, bodoh bodoh!' seperti itulah kedengaranya."ucap Sting menyeringai makin lebar mendapati keringat yang semakin deras turun,

1

2

ti-

"EHHHHHH! NATSU PATAH HATI ?!" teriak semua yang hadir di lapangan. "SIAPPA COWOK SIAL ITU ?!"

end chappy 2

yahh akhirnya chappy 2 berhasil saya ketik.

Hehe ternyata ada juga yang mau baca fic saya ini.

**Pidachan99:**

terima kasih reviewnya senpai. Nih saya telah update, saya berusaha buat natsunya tetap in character, tapi kelihatnya tetap ooc, soal topi ntar ada di ceritain di chappy selanjutnya! ^_^

**GrayNatsu: **

nih, saya udah update senpai. Terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai!

**Saitou asuka: **

nih udah update senpai, terima kasih atas reviewnya. Masih belum sanggup ke arah sana senpai hahaha jadi pairingnya straight dulu senpai! ^^

akhir kata read and review ya minna-san!


End file.
